Time and Time Again
by Azhuraea
Summary: Druscilla's finally fed up with her sire and the Slayer; she goes back in time to prevent the cursing of Angelus. But she didn't count on Buffy being able to follow her... Or Angel coming along for the ride.
1. Chapter One: The Spell-Star

Time and Time Again  
Chapter One  
  
By Azhuraea Fluer  
  
  
"They wouldn't… They couldn't! C-Could they?" Willow's voice was soft and agitated, her forehead wrinkled with worry. Tears in her eyes as no one responded; the feeling of gloom was too heavy. Willow stepped back, straight into Oz's arms. He rubbed her shoulders, and she leaned into him, sniffing lightly as she looked, along with everyone else, at the remains of a spell-star on the concrete floor.  
  
"She was crazy enough to bring back the Judge," A petite, stubborn-jawed blonde haired, hazel-green eyed girl said stonily. "I'd say she could and as this proves, she most definitely did."  
  
"And we all know how ticked off she was after that incident." A young man with a boyish grin and demeanor said with a raise of his eyebrows, referring to the attempted resurrection of the Judge. "I wouldn't put it past our little psycho vampiress to find a way to do the one thing that would totally shatter our Buffy."  
  
"And what might that be?" An elder, slightly gray haired man said as he wiped his glasses; his voice was most decidedly English. Xander rolled his eyes.  
  
"Duh," He said. "A time spell? Specifically going back to the eighteen hundreds? 'Coincidentally' the same year that Angel was turned into a Vampire? What do you think Druscilla went back in time to do?"  
  
"Oh…right." Rupert Giles, the English man, adverted his eyes and settled his newly wiped glasses on his face.  
  
"But, are we sure this was a time transportation spell?" A slender, modelesque brunette said incredulously with a bit of a 'valley girl' tone. "I mean, what if this is just something to freak us out?"  
  
"Cordelia has a point." Oz agreed.  
  
"It's a genuine spell star, I can confirm that." A soft, but potent voice spoke up. Buffy turned towards the voice, a tall, broad shouldered 'man' with dark hair and black eyes. His voice was solemn, even more so than usual. He looked at Buffy, and their eyes met; they both knew what this meant.  
  
"Well, then there's only one thing to do," Buffy, the Chosen One, the Slayer, said with mock cheerfulness.  
  
"And what might that be?" Giles inquired. Buffy grinned darkly.  
  
"Go after her." She stated simply. She looked up into Angel's face, and although his expression was ridden with concern, it also shown with support and love. She smiled, and looked back at the group as she slid her hand into Angel's.  
  
"Willow," She addressed the redhead. "I need you and Giles to find me a time transportation spell; I'm taking a trip back to the eighteen hundreds to stop Druscilla."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
  
  
Feedback greatly appreciated! Is this worth continuing? I reeeeeeeeally need to know!  
  
P.S. Big thanks to 'Buffy Girl' for correcting me on the dates! -Azhureaea 


	2. Chapter Two: Fashion Dilemma

Time and Time Again  
Chapter Two  
  
By Azhuraea Fluer  
  
  
  
  
"Buffy, are you sure you want to do this? Can you do this? Is this really necessary?" Giles was trying to talk Buffy out of her 'unrealistic' plan to follow the (insane) Vampiress Druscilla back in time.  
  
"Time travel is tricky business." Spoke up Willow, a red headed, timid, sweet faced girl who was Buffy's best friend.  
  
"I know that," The blonde said with a sigh. Her friends, including Angel, had for the last hour since coming to the school Library from the warehouse basement been trying to talk her out of it.  
  
The assumed situation was that Druscilla, angry at Buffy for ruining her plans for what seemed the hundredth time, and hurt by Angel, her sire and -as disgusting as it was- former lover's (when he was Angelus, Buffy was glad to know.) betrayal, had gone back in time to prevent Angel from being turned into the vampire Angelus.  
  
This would a) give Druscilla revenge on Angelus for leaving her, even though he wasn't Angelus anymore, and b) weaken Buffy by taking away one of her main supports, both in a fight and for morale, emotional support. Even though once time was changed, she would never even know he had ever existed.  
  
"Uh...hey...guys..." Oz spoke up, raising a hand slightly. Buffy, bent over a piece of paper declaring what she had to do during the spell and trying to read it while Angel tried to reason with her, looked up at him along with everyone else.  
  
"What?" The petite girl inquired.  
  
"I know I'm sorta new to this Scoobie gang, but…" He paused and looked at Angel. "Okay, I'm gonna be a bit blunt here. You're the one who turned Druscilla into a Vamp, right?"  
  
Angel visibly suppressed a wince, but nodded.  
  
"So...I know this Dru character is whacko and all…but don't you think it would have occurred to her that if Angel never becomes a Vampire, she never becomes a vampire either?"  
  
There was dead silence in the room.  
  
"But...then...why would she go back in time?" Cordelia asked aloud, taking a pause from applying shimmering lip-gloss. Everyone glanced at her and she shrugged. "Unless of course I was right -which I probably am, per usual- and this whole thing was just a gig to get you all to-"  
  
"The curse," Buffy breathed suddenly.  
  
"What?" Giles blinked. Buffy looked at him, the paper in her hands falling limp, and dropping away as she turned to Angel and took hold of his jacket.  
  
"The curse!" She repeated. "I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner!"  
  
"God, no..." Angel's eyes widened and he closed his eyes as his fist closed tightly. When he opened his eyes again they were cold and dark.  
  
"Curse?" Oz asked. "Am I missing something?"  
  
"Remember when I explained to you how Angel could be a good vampire?"  
  
Willow nodded gently.  
  
"Humor us and remind those of us that don't remember," Cordelia said in a too-sweet voice. Giles sighed and removed his glasses from his face, pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, and began wiping them.  
  
"The new assumed situation is that that the demoness plans to prevent the cursing of Angelus, the demon counterpart of Angel, Buffy's... 'boyfriend,' for lack of a better term." The English librarian and Buffy's Watcher automatically began to sum the up the whole situation for everyone.  
  
"The curse of which was the spell put in Angelus for killing a gypsy girl." Giles elaborated at Cordelia and Oz's slightly lost expressions.  
  
"The curse brought Angel's soul back to his body and put him in control of Angelus, the most horrifying torment a demon can go through." Buffy added.  
"And now, as revenge to get back at Buffy who had numerously and repeatedly ruined Druscilla's plans for world destruction, she planned to go back to the late eighteen hundreds to prevent that. The aftermath would be that Buffy would never meet and fall in love with Angel, and more than likely would end up being killed by Angelus. A double blow for the Slayer, though once time was changed she wouldn't know it."  
  
Giles finished and replaced his newly shiny glasses on his face.  
  
"Well... This changes everything." Xander stated. Buffy glanced at him before slipping her hand into Angel's almost without thinking as he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She said. "All this changes is the date we aim for."  
  
She looked at Willow and Giles, her expression firm. "Find me the rest of what we need for that spell. I'm going to go pack."  
  
"What do you have worth packing?" Cordelia sniffed. "Besides stakes and swords or whatever?"  
  
"Cordy, now is not the time to attack Buffy's fashion tastes," Xander said with an exasperated sigh. Cordelia glared at him.  
  
"I was being serious," She snipped. "Really, what can she pack that she can wear in the eighteen hundreds? With what she's wearing now, she'll stick out like a sore thumb until those psycho Catholics or whatever drag her off screaming 'witch' or 'demon.' I don't think those modesty freaks are gonna appreciate Capri pants, Nine West Sandals and a white halter top."  
  
"You know the scariest part?" Buffy said with an odd expression on her face. "That actually made sense." Angel grinned wryly.  
  
"She is right," The Vampire-with-a-soul confirmed, giving his 'girlfriend' a look. "Looking like that, not only will we stick out, but you'll get arrested."  
  
"True," The blonde sighed. "I guess we can make a stop at the local costume shop and- Wow, wait one freaking second. Hit the rewind button!" She moved away from him and whirled to face the tall 'man.' "I did not just hear you say 'we,' did I?"  
  
"You most certainly did," The undead -but no less of a heart throb- being's voice was firm, though his eyes danced. "I grew up in that age; I know a hell of a lot more about it than you. You may be able to dress suitably, but with your spit fire attitude, you won't be able to hide for long if you can't fit in completely."  
  
"I can too fit in! I know how to act..." She trailed off as she realized she was receiving skeptical looks from everyone present. "I can!" She insisted. She looked at Xander. "Remember that freaky Halloween thing where we got turned into whatever we were pretending to be? You claim you remember everything about being a soldier, since for a little while you were a soldier, right? Well, what makes you think you were a blooper? I remember some stuff." She scowled. "Most of it to do with the latest fashions...but its enough!" She turned and looked at Angel with pleading eyes.  
  
"I just act like a ditz and a wimp and be polite and I'm fine!" She said with conviction.  
  
"You may know enough about being a noble woman to get by, but not a peasant." He told her pointedly.  
  
"A...a what?" She screwed her face after a moment when she realized he was right; being a stranger noblewoman would bring too much attention, but going as a peasant, if she did it right, was as discreet as she could get. She sighed and grumbled.  
  
"Well...at least no corsets..." She grumped. Angel couldn't help but grin.  
  
The Slayer sighed.   
  
"Well," she said, walking to the counter to retrieve her purse. "Off to the costume shop I go. You guys keep looking for that spell; I should be back before-" She glanced at her watch and winced. "Before midnight. I'll stop at a payphone and tell mom I'm gonna be studying with you guys here all night, kay, Giles?"  
  
"Fine by me," her Watcher sighed in resignation as he finally resigned himself to the fact that his charge would not be swayed from her goal.  
  
"I'll go with you," Angel fell into step beside her. "I need to get some stuff, too, and I can help you pick out the right era of peasant clothing."  
  
Buffy scowled.  
  
"I get to be a muddy wench," She grumbled. "Oh, joy." Angel only grinned, but was thankful she hadn't argued.  
  
This was not going to be easy...  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
My first Buffy fic, so how is it so far? Are they all decently in character? Any tips? Anything specific you guys would like to see?  
Feed back has been great! I reeeeeeeeeally appreciate it! Is it still doing okay? Still worth reading???? Please tell me! This is my first Buffy fic and I'm not exactly confident, in case you hadn't noticed!  
No, I'm not out for compliments or more reviews; I genuinely want, no NEED to know!!!!!!  
-Azhuraea Fluer 


	3. Chapter Three: 'Tis Time...

Time and Time Again  
Chapter Three  
  
By Azhuraea Fluer  
  
  
  
"Ick...." Buffy winced at her own reflection as she twirled before a full-length mirror in the darkened costume shop. She was clad in a gathered fawn skirt that fell to her ankles, a white, full sleeved, high collared blouse. She wore boots and had her hair pulled back in a simple low braid. "And I didn't even get to skimp on the corset..." she muttered, wriggling in the aforementioned undergarment,  
  
"You should probably wear this," Angel handed her a blonde wig, one of the expensive ones that when worn properly not only look real, but also takes several extra hands to pry off. Buffy scowled as she accepted it, but didn't object. She caught sight of her 'boyfriends' attire and grinned. Breeches and a shirt; simply sexy.  
  
Glancing at the directions with the wig, Buffy deemed it wouldn't be too hard to attach to her scalp with Cordelia's help. She then spied the twin packs by Angel's feet. Apparently the costume shop had more than clothes.  
  
"Got everything?" The blonde Slayer inquired. Angel nodded.  
  
"Let's hope Wills has everything set up," he said. Buffy grinned.  
  
"If she doesn't it'll be a first." She said with a small laugh.  
  
"You sure you want to do this?" Angel placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look up at him. "I can do this on my own,"h e told her. She grinned.  
  
"You need back up." She told him. "From what you've told me about what happened, Druscilla will either keep Angelus from killing the gypsy girl, kill the gypsy witch so she can't do the spell, or if that fails, straight out kill you. You can't guard against all three of those possibilities. With me, we have a chance."  
  
"And *you* were planning on going alone yourself?" Angel grinned slightly, eyes dancing. Buffy stuck out her tongue.  
  
"Come on," she said. "Lets go."  
  
  
  
  
"Is everything all set?" Giles ran his hand through his thin hair wearily.  
  
"Right as rain," Willow said, smiling, pleased with herself. On the floor of the library was a six-point star within two circles, a white candle in a candle stand on each point of the star. Between the two circles was a line of colored sand treated with herbs.  
  
"Hey, have you ever wondered what that means, anyway?" Xander spoke up, coming out of Giles's study with a sheaf of papers in hand. "I mean, how can rain be right? Rain is just plain wrong, if you ask me. It's wet, it's cold, it's depressing -except when it rains hard enough to cancel school, or forces a gorgeous blonde to be stranded at your house, or the power goes out -that's always cool- or-"  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Harris," Giles gave Xander a pointed look and held out his hand for the papers. Xander rolled his eyes and handed them over. Giles leafed through the papers.  
  
"Well, once Buffy and Angel return and look over their parts of the incantation we should be ready to 'hit the road' as one of you would say."  
  
"Well then, let's 'hit the road!'" A cheerful voice said. Everyone looked up, and Cordelia snickered.  
  
"What, you auditioning to be the new Mrs. Fields?" Cordelia sniffed. Buffy gave her a look.  
  
"Ha ha." She said plainly. "Be glad I need your help with this wig."  
  
"Not that it'll improve your looks any..." Cordelia mumbled as she sat Buffy down in a chair and set to work. While Cordelia expertly brushed, glued, pinned, snapped, shaped, arranged, and re-arranged Buffy's hair -real and fake- everyone that would be participating in the transportation was handed a piece of paper with the part that they were to say aloud highlighted.  
  
"Isn't this all a bit elaborate?" Buffy inquired. "Usually we just run and go kick butt. Aren't we over doing it? Over thinking something is never good."  
  
"Better safe than sorry," Willow pointed out.  
  
"Time travel isn't the same as patrolling, Buf," Angel told her. "It's dangerous, picky, delicate, and very temperamental. If anything we're not being careful enough."  
  
"What date are we aiming for?" Willow asked Angel before Buffy could reply.  
  
"Eighteen ninety-eight." He replied.  
  
"Do you know the day?" The redhead asked. He shook his head. "It was in summer, though, I know that much."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"It was in the woods..." As Angel tried to remember, only Buffy really noticed the wince of old pain that flickered in his eyes. She was going to say something, when the prick of a pin in her scalp made her wince. She would have glared at Cordelia if the brunette hadn't been behind her.  
  
"The Rumanian Woods, I think," Angel said at last. "That's all I know."  
  
"All right then," Willow said. "The summer of 1898, the village of Bristyn, at the edge of the Rumanian Woods, is where you're headed."  
  
(AN: Most of this information is only partially accurate; Bristyn is made up.)  
  
"You done yet?" Buffy grumped. Cordelia rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.  
  
"Yes, your Slayer-ness." Cordelia stepped back, and Buffy stood; her 'hair' would now fall down to her thighs in silky golden locks when down. Cordelia had styled it, with the help of the bobby pins and hairspray she was never without, into a traditional 'edifice,' complete with the poofy bun, poofier hair on top of her head, and a few curling tendrils hanging down in front of her face. All together, Buffy made the perfect middle-class late eighteenth century woman, and Willow said as much.  
  
"Now if you can just learn to keep your mouth shut, the disguise will be complete," Giles muttered.  
  
"I heard that!" Buffy grumped, pouting.  
  
"All right then," Willow said. "Everyone know their lines? Where they're supposed to stand? Alright, then, let's do this!"  
  
"Seems being a computer teacher has its up sides," Angel murmured in Buffy's ear. She grinned; he was right. In place of the shy, mousy, shaky, fearful eyed red head was a bright, happy, polite, teasing teenager.  
  
"Before you step into the Spell-Star," Giles stepped up to them and handed them twin pendants that mirrored the star and circle pattern on the floor. "If something goes wrong, these medallions have enough power for two more transportations. One to take you to the correct time, and another to take you home. The amount of time you jump makes no difference; it takes the same amount of power to jump back five minutes ago as it does five hundred years ago. To activate the medallions, just name the date and place you wish to go, and shove all your mental will into wanting to be where you're aiming for, and say 'Epoca sua miniera; portare io patria.' It's on the back of the medallions if you forget."  
  
"Oh, pretty. Latin?" Buffy inquired. Angel quirked a grin.  
  
"Uh, no," Giles took off his glasses and quickly swiped them clean fore replacing them. "Italian, actually. Rather surprising."  
  
"Well, why don't we just click our heels together and say 'There's no place like home?" Buffy inquired with a mock ditz expression, trying to make up for the genuine ditz remark, mistaking Italian for Latin.  
  
"Well, let's do this," Angel finally said what no one else wanted to. Buffy quickly exchanged hugs with Willow, a wink for Xander and Cordelia, and another hug for Giles; while it would only be moments for the Scoobie gang, it could very well be years before Angel and Buffy saw them again.  
  
And so Cordelia lit the candles, and, holding hands, the Slayer and the Vampire with a Soul stepped into the center of the Spell-Star.  
  
Willow began to chant...  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
You guys have been sooooooooo supportive!!!!!! This is great! Chapters are short, I know, but its either that or wait months for new chapters. *sweatdrop* Anyhoo, hope you're still enjoying! Ja ne!  
  
  
  
Smile More, Dream Always,  
Azhuraea Fluer  
  
  
  
*ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY* 


	4. Chapter Three: A 'Hairy' Situation...

**__**

Time and Time Again

Chapter Four

By Azhuraea Fluer

"Oh, wait!" Buffy cried. Willow's chanting halted, and the faint mist that had begun to spring up vanished. Brushing off the odd looks she was receiving, she bounded over to her purse and pulled out a black ring box and stepped back into the spell-star. She handed the box to Angel as realization and remembrance donned on Giles's face.

"What is this?" Angel asked as he took it. Buffy only smiled innocently. Angel raised an eyebrow and opened the box. He blinked in surprise.

"The Gem of Amara…" Angel said, a hint of awe in his voice, surrounded by surprise. He glanced at his girlfriend at his side. "How did you get ahold of this?"

"I found it a few years ago in an underground crypt." Buffy shrugged. "I was rescuing this horde of gold and jewels from being robbed, and in return the ghost of the gold's owner let me have my pick. I recognized it from one of Gile's books. It will let you walk in sunlight and holy water won't have much affect. Direct contact with crosses will still sting, though." She said this last with an apologetic shrug.

"This may make the difference between whether or not we succeed, you know," Angel said, taking the ring out of the box and lifting to the light.

"This is all very nice and lovely but can we please make with the time jumping already?" Cordelia said in exasperation. "I have to be home, in, like, half an hour if I'm going to be ready for a modeling interview in the morning."

"Gee, it's so nice to know you'll be missing me," Buffy said sarcastically. Xander snickered and Cordelia smacked him in the arm. Buffy grinned, and nodded to Willow as Angel slipped on the ring and pulled Buffy to him. One arm around her waist, his other holding tightly to the pack slung over his shoulder. Buffy's was at her feet. A rope tied to it snaked upwards to be gripped tightly in her hand.

"Good luck!" Willow said, since she once she began chanting, they'd be gone by the time she could stop with the mojo. Buffy smiled at her best friend, and Willow began to incantation once again.

"Air and Water,

Wind and Fire,

Power's of Chronos' Daughter.

Grant us mortals the gift of time,

To heighten the honor that is thine!"

In sync with the last word, Willow flung a fistful of thyme over the couple with in the spell-star at the same time Xander, Cordelia, Giles, and Oz lit the candles in the points of the star. A thick purplish mist began to rise, swirling in an uncanny way around Angel and Buffy. Angel and Buffy breathed in one deep breath of the smoke, Buffy fighting against coughing, and spoke their part.

"Epoca sua miniera; portare io patria!" They chanted together loudly.

"Thine of mine, be of time, my will be done!" Willow shouted. A flash of light danced from her fingertips, split, and struck each candle. The flames went out, but the light traveled down the candle, through the spell star to the couple surrounded by the now opaque smoke.

A sensation like silent thunder swept outwards from the center of the star, reaching every corner of the room and filling every occupant to the bone. When the wind died down and the mist faded, Angel and Buffy were gone.

"Good luck," Someone said. Cordelia was about to make a snippety remark to that person to hide her own sudden sensation of worry for the couple, when she realized that she had been the one that had spoken.

Buffy was spiraling, tumbling, twirling…

At first it felt like when she used to sit on her father's office chair to spin and spin and spin and spin…only this was –thankfully- without the icky, wanna-throw-up dizzy feeling that always made her stop just as she was reaching a new speed. It was also what made her puke on her dad's keyboard and get her banished from his office…

Buffy, her hand in Angel's, tightened her grip on her lover's hand. Angel squeezed back, drawing her into his arms as the spinning increased, both of them shutting their eyes tight and clinging to each other and their packs for dear life.

If they'd had their eyes open or had been able to concentrate on their blurring surroundings at all, they would have noticed that the creams and browns of the whirling walls of the Sunnydale High School Library were switching to dark greens, blacks, and even darker browns. Angel did notice, however faintly, that Willow's chanting had faded and disappeared, replaced with the occasional bird's chirp.

They had no choice but to notice, however, the fact that the spinning had stopped, since the abrupt disappearance of the spinning sensation made both of them loose their balance. Buffy landed on top of the dark haired vampire, and for a moment Angel was glad he needed no breath; having the wind knocked out of you via elbow in the gut was not fun.

When they managed to untangle their limbs and decently recover from the after-affects of reaching the sound barrier –only in circles- Angel stood and lent a hand to Buffy, although both knew she didn't need it.

"Where are we?" Buffy asked softly, as if any sound bigger than a whisper would shatter the flawless tranquillity that surrounded them. The beauty of their surroundings took her breath away. She turned to look at Angel when he didn't reply to see the conflicting emotions he was failing in his efforts to hide; pain, remorse, memories, joy, sadness… But also a sort of faraway look. Buffy didn't need to be a rocket scientist to put all the clues together.

Angel had been here before, in this decently large round clearing with a stream running through the left side of the circular mini-meadow. 

"Angel?" Buffy ventured. "I know your having fun making with the memories right now, but…could you please say something so I know you're still in there?"

Angel snapped out of his reverie with a visible jerk. He recovered quickly and smiled at her gently. He kissed her on the forehead tenderly. Buffy raised an eyebrow.

"Not that I didn't appreciate that but mind explaining what the Mr. Faraway look was for?" 

"This place…" Angel looked around. "My family's summer estate is only a few hours ride away from this place. We used to have my birthday party here, up until I turned fourteen, then I deemed a woodland party too 'childish' and started spending my time with more… 'manly folk' as I deemed them at the time. Now days…or rather, in our time, you would call them drunken blockheads."

"Actually, I'd probably call them something a little less polite- okay, a lot less polite." Buffy grinned. "But I get the point." Angel grinned in sour amusement. 

"Okay, so this is a good thing and a bad thing," Buffy said, changing the subject. "You know where we are, which is good. Bad thing; from the way you talk it sounds like we're quite a ways away from civilization."

"About an hour's ride by horseback to the nearest village," Angel confirmed. "Longer by foot." He grinned sheepishly. "I never walked, so I wouldn't know for sure." Buffy laughed and ran a hand through her hair. Too late she remembered the wig as she felt her hair flow freely from her scalp, released of his wig of a prison.

"Great," She muttered. "Now I gotta redo it without a mirror and without Cordelia."

"Redo what?" Angel inquired. Buffy blinked. Was he blind?

"Uh…hello…my wig…I just felt it fall out…" Actually, she hadn't felt it fall out, she'd just suddenly noticed it's absence.

"Buffy…you're hair…it's fine…" He frowned. "In fact…" He walked up to her and took a thick strand, feeling it, rubbing it between his fingers, letting it fall over his hand like silk. He kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry," He said. Buffy was about to ask him what he was sorry for, when he gave her hair a firm tug.

"Ouch!" Buffy pouted and leaped back, grabbing at her fake hair protectively. Only when she noticed Angel's raised eyebrow did she herself realize something was amiss…

Her hair…

It was still long…

No wig…

Didn't come out when pulled or disturbed…

Buffy frantically ran her hands through her hair, over her scalp, sifting, tugging, twisting…

But it was undeniable.

The wig was gone, and Buffy's hair and grown two feet.

"It's a good look for you," Angel told her, stepping up to her and brushing one of her bangs out of her eyes. Buffy scowled.

"I loved it when my hair was long," she confessed. "But it was such a pain to deal with!" she whined. "And now I gotta do it again…"

"You could-"

"No, I'm not cutting it," Buffy said. Angel's lips quirked in a suppressed amused smile. Buffy caught it and pointed to the treasonous lips.

"I'm not being a sentimental blonde!" She miffed. "If I remember my history right, hair was valuable, especially blonde, and especially in the condition mine is in. It'll be our…backup monitary supply."

"Of course," Angel consented with slight overstated agreement in his voice. Buffy glared and slapped him on the shoulder as she passed him.

"I'm serious!" She said, sitting down on a log and opening her backpack.

"Of course you are," Angel said, unable to resist the slight tease in his voice. Buffy looked up and stuck her tongue out at him before returning to the task of rumaging through her pack; time travel makes a girl, even the Slayer, hungry.

She never found that pack of granola bars, however, for a growling snarl from Angel made her look up, only to feel the prick of an arrow at her back.

"Who be ye an' what yer doin' in th' master's fo'est?" A voice growled.

****

To Be Continued….

OMG I'm soooooooo sorry this took so long to get out!!!!!!! I really am!!!!! I'd give an explanation except I really don't have on other than a slight writer's block. But it's gone now and here ya go! I hope to be turning out more chapters on a more regular basis. *looks sheepish* Forgive me, minna-chans (er, an affectionate Japanese term for 'everyone' basically.)?

Anyways, hoped you liked! Ja!

Azhuraea Fluer


	5. Chapter Five: Brian O'Riley

*~*~*Time and Time Again*~*~*  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
  
by Azhuraea Fluer  
  
  
  
  
*NOTE:*  
It has come to my attention that the outfits I derived up for Buffy and Angel were more idealesqe for the sixteenth century, not the late eighteenth, so I went back and edited that part. If you don't want to go back and re-read it, Buffy's clothing is now: a gathered fawn skirt that fell to her ankles, a white, full sleeved, high collared blouse. She wore boots and had her hair pulled back in a simple low braid. Angel's outfit is still mainly the same. -Azhuraea  
  
P.S. Big thanks to 'Buffy Girl' for correcting me on the era!  
  
  
  
  
"Who be ye an' what yer doin' in th' master's fo'est?" A voice growled.  
  
The words were barely out of his mouth before the petite blonde of a warrior whirled around, snapped the arrow with the mere force of her gripping it, her other hand coming under and up to slam the palm into the man's chin, snapping his head back. She controlled her strength, not killing the man, but guaranteeing a nice, fat headache.  
  
The man fell backwards, his crossbow falling from his hands. Quicker than lightning, Buffy spotted, snatched, and tossed to Angel the gun she also spotted at his belt, taking the crossbow and broke arrow for herself as she stood and backed away.  
  
"Bloody 'ell!" The man screeched as he stumbled to his feet, grasping at the gun that was no longer at his side. He glared at Angel, whom was pointing his own weapon at him. Buffy held the crossbow deftly, and although the arrow in it was broken, there was no doubt in the man's mind that this woman knew how to turn *anything* into a formidable weapon, broken or no.  
  
"What *are* ye?" The man sputtered. "An' wha' sort 'o' woman moves like *tha'*?"  
  
"One who doesn't like having an icky old guy sneak up on her," Buffy replied bluntly. A touch on her elbow by Angel reminded her where -and when- she was, and how she looked. She winced inwardly. She'd have to blame it on Giles; his remark about 'keeping her mouth shut' must have jinxed it...  
  
"We are travelers, good sir, and were unaware that these woods were owned by anyone," Angel answered. The man glowered. "Travelers? You don't look it. Ye be too clean. And where's the lady's escort? Ye don't look wealthy, but ye don't look dirt poor, 'nether."  
  
"We decided to stop and refresh ourselves, having heard from a farmer that there was a stream near here." Buffy did her best to imitate women she'd seen in movies like 'Gone with the Wind.' She didn't think she was succeeding... She shrugged. "Our coachmen heard that we weren't sure if we had the money to pay them after all, so they left."  
  
"Ye must 'ave signed up wif a cheap coach-business, if they'd be wiley 'nough t' leave a lady stranded in a land like this." The man said gruffly. He looked them up and down.  
  
"Suppose you meant no 'arm," he grumbled. "C'n I 'ave me gun back?" Angel and Buffye exchanged glances. Angel stuck the gun in his belt, but Buffy handed back the crossbow. He scowled as he examined the cleanly snapped arrow.  
  
"The' one day I decides to leave me quiver at 'ome to save my poor back a bit o' grief," he muttered. He looked at Buffy. "What sort o woman could do this?" He held up the broken arrow. Buffy grinned dazzlingly.  
  
"Oh, luck," she immitated Haromony's giggle. "See, look, my hand is already starting to bruise." She held up her hand so briefly that the man didn't have time to see if it was beginning to bruise or not.  
  
"Well, can a 'armless ol' man at least ask 'fter yer names?" He asked. It seemed his grumpy demeanor was permanent.  
  
"Elizabeth," Buffy answered automatically. She was so used to people assuming that was her real name, 'Buffy' being a nickname, that she would have no problem answering to it.  
  
"And you, sir?"  
  
"Liam," Angel answered quickly enough, though hesitation had been present. The man snorted.  
  
"Curious." He said. "Tha' be the same name as the master's eldest son. Curious."  
  
"Quite curious." Angel agreed, his face blank. She glanced at Angel; even she could put two and two together. Angel hadn't mentioned that his family *owned* these woods... Ironic. Angelus got cursed in the same place he'd always held his own birthday parties as a boy...  
  
"You two...hitched?" The man ventured. "Or distant relations?"  
  
"Engaged." Answered the be-souled vampire.  
  
Buffy coughed.  
  
"Sorry," she apologized after a moment, her face red, as she glared at a wolfishly grinning   
Angel. "Not used to the fresh air."  
  
"Huh. Fine, that's not too surprisin'" the old man said. "Can I ask where ye goin'? And why you, sir," he pointed to Angel rather rudely. "Look so much like th' master?"  
  
"Neither of us have any family," Angel was thinking quick. "And we wanted family at our wedding," he pulled Buffy to him. "And so we have spent the best part of the past year tracking down any distant relations, and we believe the O'Dontrey's, the owners of these woods, as you say they are, may be very, very distant relations of mine."  
  
"Huh." The man said. He regarded the couple for a moment. He spotted the Gem of Amara on Angel's finger, and he raised an eyebrow. "And is it custom where you are for the man to wear the engagement ring?" At the blundering expressions on the faces of the two before him, the old man roared with laughter.  
  
"Brian, be my name," he told them when he had semi-caught his breath. "Brian O'Riley." He reached out, and Angel shook his hand. "My cabin is not far from 'ere. Me wife told me 'erself this morning she cut up too many potatoes than we can eat today. She'll be 'appy to 'ave someone to make sure those 'taters don't ago to waste, now. You can stay with us, till we arrange to get you to the master's manor. Then we'll see 'bout gettin' you in."  
  
"Thanks," Buffy said, grinning. "We sup- er, we very much appreciate it, sir." She pinched Angel in the ribs for the amused grin he had on his face at her attempt at being proper. He mock-glared down at her, promising revenge later. She only grinned with impish innocence as they picked up their bags, and followed Brian O'Riley out of the clearing.  
  
Seems luck had been with them, their first day. But how long would it stay with them?  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued....  
  
  
I know, I know, super short, but I wanted to get SOMETHING out, if nothing else to let you guys know this fic is NOT dead.  
  
This time, boys and gouls, I have a reason for being so late; I just got back from my exchange student trip to Europe, and DANG my 'family' kept me busy, and whatsmore, they only had one computer, and the father of the house used it for work, so I only got on it, like, once, and I only had enough time to e-mail a few friends, let alone type up a chapter and post it.  
  
So, I hope my reasons are good enough to warrent forgiveness, or at least a few reviews regarding how this fic is doing so far!  
  
Until next time!  
  
  
  
Reach for the Stars and Never Look Down,  
Azhuraea Fluer  
  
  
  
*ALL STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLY* 


End file.
